Shoe shining is done primarily for two purposes, to make the shoe look good and to protect the leather for long life. There are a variety of shoe polishing or shoe shining machines in existence now. They are either for coin operated service or for household use. None of these machines give a satisfactory shoe shine operation covering the complete shoe surface, except the hand-held type with a rotating brush which makes the operation practically manual. All of these machines operate on the principle of guiding one or more rotating or reciprocating brushes on the shoe surface either mechanically or by moving the shoe. All of these are limited in their capability and most of these are very complex in construction and operation to be used as a household machine. Those which are in use have no usable capability for application of polish without staining the sock or surroundings. Further, provision for polishing shoes with different colors is limited and unsatisfactory. These are the reasons why even today the shoe polishing operation is primarily done manually at home as well as in public places.